The Soldier Who Breaks Order
by BlitzNyl
Summary: After the rise of powers, countries switch from guns to swords, causing chaos. After a failed military project lead by the Big Three. Percy Jackson is the only teenage recruit to go to war. But after a peace time declared. The Big Three send him to Half Blood High , a military school, to end the rise in Hierarchy. Only to find new friends and old enemies, can Percy break the order?


**Hey readers, I'm here to present you another one of my stories that I'm pretty sure no one has done. I only have a couple of things to say before you can start reading. This story is not my main intrest at the moment. The main reason that I'm writing this story is because I liked the plot and I wanted to see what the community thought of it. So, if this story gets good views, follows, favs, ect. I will write more chapters, but I'm not expecting 100 followers. Maybe like 10 would get me to write a new chapter. I'm basically saying that if you like the story don't expect a chapter a week. Maybe one every 2 or 3 weeks. I am trying to use this as a way to get more into writing so I can post more frequently. Anyways, let's see what this can do and enjoy my story.**

**Last thing, I don't own Percy Jackson, all of that goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy Pov (Third Person)**

Spending his day in a boring building, sitting in a boring room, sat a bored 16 year old Percy Jackson waiting for yet another mission.

Like always, there was nothing to do, only to wait to see what country needed him to fight their stupid wars. Percy hoped this time he would go somewhere nice like Greece, Italy, or even Spain. Not countries that were on the brink of collapsing.

Percy was playing with his knife until he heard the door opening with three big muscular men coming in. Just like you would expect, generals in an army base were wearing tailor, black suits with their shiny medals that they so called earned from war.

The three men sat down across from Percy, the middle one, with a briefcase, looking all mad like he always was. The man to his right looked at Percy with care and pride, and the last one looked liked he didn't even want to be here either.

Even though Percy knew them as annoying superiors, the rest of the country knew these men as the Big Three. Brothers that rose up in ranks together.

After years of battle they even became the leaders of the United States, sharing their power equally. Their names were Zues, Posieden, and Hades with all of them having their own control over the army. Zues held command of skies leading airship raids and sky battles, Poseiden was in charge of naval battles and invasions, while Hades had control over land armies.

Percy himself followed all three of these men in battle during the past few years of war. But the Big Three didn't need his help in another war, but something that only Percy can do.

After three minutes of silence, Hades decided to end it, "So Percy, can you guess why we called you hear today."

"Not a clue," Percy said with no care, "Probably shipping me off to another country to do your bidding. Does France need my help with Belgium again?"

"No son, your days of war won't be coming back for a while." Poseidon said with Percy finally turning his attention to them.

"Ha, that can't be, China and Russia are still at war and with us helping China. There should still be a war going on." Percy said with disbelief in his voice.

Hades spoke up again, "That is true Percy, but as of last night, both countries agreed to a 7 year peace time. So technically speaking, we're all out of commission."

Hearing this bummed Percy out, not for the war being on timeout, but not having anything else to do. He's been a soldier for years, he has no social life, his life will have no purpose.

"So if there isn't no war right now, then why am I here." Percy yelled while getting up to leave.

"SIT BACK DOWN," Zues yelled finally doing something, "Your not going to a different country, if anything its a 180."

With all three of the men staring down Percy. He finally sat back down to see what they have to say.

"I will be the only one of us three talking from now on," Zeus gave both his brothers stares that even made them follow orders, "What we need from you is to solve a little problem for us that can be a win win."

Percy hated how he was being asked to do their bidding again, but how this could benefit him was interesting.

"Something that can benefit me, sounds interesting. Keep going please." Percy grinned at his uncle.

It took Zeus some time to calm down, "As you know Percy just because we lead the armies doesn't just mean we don't organize it too. We maintain the finances, the paperwork, and even the military schools." Percy didn't know this, but still nodded for Zeus to continue.

"You see Percy, the schools gave us good soldiers, but not the best. The schools focus more on the fighting styles then the soldiers ability powers, so we decided to build one that would provide both of these skills then just one." Percy didn't like where this was going.

"You must have heard of Half Blood High," Percy nodded, "That's good, we're sending you there."

"WHAT," Percy stabbed his knife into table, "I did my training, I fought your wars, some could even say that I could join the Olympians, the elite squadron t you three are in. But now you want to send me to a newbie school, where they don't even know how to hold a sword."

"Now now Percy, can you let me explain to you why we need you to go there?" After a couple of swears and a window being smashed, Percy took his knife out of the table, and then nodded for Zeus to continue.

"At first our school was showing great results, so great, other schools started to copy our teaching techniques like New Rome or Titan High. But all great things come to an end. Two years ago one third of our recruits were cocky and weren't discipline. The other two thirds were rather good soldiers or were nervous wrecks. We got worst results this year too. So after investigating this, we found out that our school is in hierarchy. Sometimes it can be good, but this is bad. The strong bullied and the weak don't even try to stop it, they take the beatens. So Percy all we ask from you is to go there, encourage the weak, and break the hierarchy. Make the new recruits see each other as equals not different based on skill or power." Zeus finally finish with both brothers looking satitsy at Zeus's explanation.

"Ah I get it now, I'm your only solution to this problem. I'm the right age, the higher ups knows that I absolutely HATE hierarchy, especially the Olympians, and I have the experience to complete this task too. But Zeus there's one thing I still don't get." Percy smirked.

"And what is that Percy?" Zeus asked.

"What do I get out of this?" Percy asked.

It was now Zeus turn to smile. "Well Percy, you get a chance in having a normal teenage life, have the chance of finding love, makes some friends-"

Percy stood up interrupting Zeus, "Stop bullshitting me Zeus, now answer my question."

Zeus let out a sign while reaching into his briefcase to pull out a folder and slid it across the table to percy.

Percy opened it only to find a picture that plasted a smile to his face. "Zeus all you had to do was start with this."

Percy started to laugh like a mad man that even put the Big Three at unease.

He stopped laughing and replaced it with a smile. Percy threw the picture behind him, turned around, and chuck his knife. Sticking the picture to the wall.

"Father, uncles, I accept your mission. Message me the details and I'll start packing.

**Two weeks Later**

**Grover POV (Third Person)**

"Can someone please explain to me what the Oplo Act was?" Mr. Zimmer asked looking at his half asleep half bored class.

What a tough question, just like every history class, no one knew the answers or cared liked Grover. Except for Annebeth who carried the class. It always brought a chuckle to him.

"Mr. Zimmer the Oplo Act was a bill passed at the geneva convention that outlawed any type of weapon that was a firearm or used gunpowder because of Ability Power being used in war. So the rifle was replaced by the sword and today wars use powers and battle line tactics." Annebeth answered without being called on like always.

"Ah correct again Annabeth, but some people think that melee warfare only benefited the bigger army, but we don't have that problem today because of ability power. That's why you guys came to this school to learn both melee and ability fighting. We would go more into it, but you guys have to go to the assembly. So go now and don't forget about the homework." Mr. Zimmer finished, but also perfectly time the bell too, that gave Grover goosebumps.

After everyone stormed out of class, he needed to find Annabeth to go to the assembly with. Grover wouldn't really say she's his only friend, but ya, she is Grover's only friend. They grew up together in New York and always had each other's backs.

So it helps to have a brainatic like her on your side in a school full of bullies.

As he was looking for her, Grover felt someone nudge his side to only find Annabeth smiling. "What's up goat boy?" Man he hated that name.

"Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you. Me having goats for pets doesn't make me a Goat Boy." Grover instantly regretted what he said and slump in defeat.

Annabeth went into a little cheer that only carried on for a couple of seconds to catch up to Grover. "So what do you think this assembly is about Grover, many rumors are spreading about a new student."

The idea of a new student shock Grover. "How interesting, I hope he's not weak so this school isn't a living hell for him." To be honest Grover and the new kid would have a lot in common if that was the case.

"I wouldn't worry about that Grover." A familiar voice called out to him while a hand reach into Grover's pocket.

"Connor for the last time, get your own damn money you freeloader." Turning around, he saw Connor Stoll and his twin brother Travis laughing.

Connor swifty moved behind him to grab Grover's shoulders, "You know that I always pay back what I borrowed."

"You liar," Grover snarled at him, "Last time you "borrowed" twenty dollars from me, you paid it back by pranking a kid that was pushing me."

Hearing this, Connor had a gleam in his eyes that told Grover that what he said just saved him, "That's true Grover, but I never said anything about paying back in money." Connor's grinned irritated Grover so much that he couldn't control all of his pent up anger.

"You son of a bi-" Just before Grover could crooked Connor's nose, Annebeth moved in between them with her golden curls blocking his view.

"Enough of this you two, just because fighting whenever you want isn't against the rules here doesn't mean you can do it all the time." Telling by Connor's hands being up, Annebeth was giving her death stare that could scare everyone. Thalia can even get fazed by it.

With Connor surrendering and Travis making fun of him by being scared of a girl, Annabeth began to ask questions which was a normal thing for her.

"So Stolls, from being data brokers and from what Connor said earlier. What do you mean that Grover shouldn't be worried about the new kid being weak even if there is one." The brothers stop their argument, turing to Annabeth with big grins attached to their faces.

"Well well well brother," Travis started off, "It seems like we know something that the bright and so intelligent Daughter of Athena doesn't know." Oh no, this kind of stuff could set off Annabeth.

You could tell by Connor's smirk that he decided to go in on it too, "Indeed this is a glorious day brother, but how should we celebrate it. Fireworks, a party, ow ow how about buying an island." Both of them couldn't stop laughing, Grover couldn't blame them though. It is fun when you know something Annabeth didn't.

Sadly, the brothers stop laughing when Annabeth unshealth her bronze colored knife, dashed around Travis, and held her knife to his neck.

"Ok Ok," Travis panicked, "You win."

With this Annebeth pushed Travis to clash into his brother and gave Grover a playful smile while walking back.

"Now talked, what's with this new kid." Annebeth said sheathing her knife.

Grover was shocked to believe that even when your life was threatened, the Stolls still had the guts to smirk back to her. Well these are the Stolls we're talking about.

"To start off with, there is a new kid, how we found that one out is classified. His name is Percy Jackson, comes from New York with no information on being in any Military schools or fighting programs. Sounds like a total newbie." Connor said, but it didn't match what he said earlier.

"But that's not the case here," Travis continue off of Connor, "He's the son of Poseiden, the strongest of the Big Three, so his ability power would be in the water department."

Travis was about to speak before Annabeth beat him to it, "Even if he's the son of Poseiden, he can still be weak. There has been many children of the Olympians who weren't the greatest soldiers."

Travis could only sigh at Annabeth's statement, "Of course he can, but you didn't let us finish. The internet can only give you so much unlike like people who seen him fight. And from what we heard, those people have a lot to say."

"And what are the things they say?" Grover asked.

"He's a monster." Connor said with a smirk, "His fighting techniques seem to be high class military grade level, but he's too young to even join so it's hard to tell where he learned it. Poseiden and all of his advance soldiers couldn't train him either because they have been in Asia during the war. The last we heard was that the kid doesn't even use his powers, his sword is all he needs. If he's here, this school year is going to be fun." Thinking that was enough, the brothers started to walk away. Boy were they wrong.

Before they could get far, Annabeth spoke up. "Wait, you both know more than that." Hearing that made the Stolls stop in their tracks like they have just been caught.

Connor turned his head back to her with a fake smile. "We don't know everything Annabeth."

"Your dad is the messenger and scout of the Olympian squad. If this so called "Percy Jackson" is the son of Poseiden, your dad must of heard something about his comrades only child." Both Stolls look at each other knowing they couldn't get away without telling Annabeth what she wanted to hear.

Travis sighed. "Ever heard of project demigod?" Annabeth shook her head.

Grover didn't know what it was either, but it did sound familiar to him.

"Of course you haven't." Connor said. "Three years ago the Olympian squad and high military officials decided to take the next step in acquiring the new elite military squad that could replace the Olympians if anything happen to them. After they were train to pretty much god level, this new elite squad would be shipped off to Asia as a trial run. We can't give names and believe me when I say this, we can't tell you who the kids were. But we can say that out of eighteen, twelve were children of the Olympians including this Percy Jackson and no we weren't chosen to represent Hermes."

Travis decided to take over the talking. "Days after days, months after months, the results got better and better. Except for the day the squad leader was chosen. Now you need to remember that the youngest of these kids were thirteen and no higher than sixteen, so some didn't understand when to back down. Why wouldn't they, those kids were being told that they were the best of the best. Anyways off track, when the time for a leader came, only two kids were chosen. Percy Jackson who was god tier with a sword and a natural born leader, but he was one of the youngest. The other kid was older and had more control over his ability power."

Connor went in for the finish. "They both decided that the only way to settle it was a duel, but something happened that no one could even guess had happen. We couldn't get that part from our information broker, but because of that the military shut the whole operation down except for Percy Jackson. They saw something in him that couldn't be given up, so a couple of months later he was sent off to Asia and with the peace time in place, I guessed the military is sending him here." The Stolls didn't stay to hear what Annabeth had to say, they bolted off before she could talk.

Seeing Annabeth trying to understand more of the information she got, Grover broke her out of her trance to not be late for the assembly.

When Annabeth and Grover arrived at the amphitheater, they couldn't believe how pack it was. It must be from hearing about how there's new fresh meat and everyone wanted to see what the kid was made of.

After Dionysus, their principal who took the job after the war, ended his speech. He introduced the new kid, "Now Half Blood High, I would like everyone to welcome the new student, Perry Johnson who has a couple of words to say." Mr. D left the stage smiling. Which shock a number of students who never seen him smile.

Out from the curtains came Percy Jackson, Grover felt like a lot of people were shocked when their ideal image of him was wrong because that what happen to Grover. Grover excepted a bulky, muscle man with scars all over him from being in war, but what he saw was a tan, muscular kid who had more of a swimmers body then a gym body, and probably 6'3 tall. He had raven, black hair with blueish green eyes that resemble the sea. He wore a Led Zeppelin t shirt that was tight around his body from his muscles and blue jeans. In Grover eyes, Percy didn't look like a soldier. More like a comrade that you can follow and trust.

Percy walked to the mic with the best grin he could put on. Reaching the mic, Percy started his speech that would make him everyone's enemy right from the start.

"Let me just clarify that my name isn't Perry Johnson, that's just an inside joke, my actual name is Percy Jackson." Grover heard many whispers about how the hades could the new kid have an inside joke with Mr. D. "I'm just going to get right to the point. Most of the rumors you heard about me are true. Even though that the higher ups wrote me a note card on a boring introduction for me to say because they want me to lay low, well I say fuck that. To whoever heard of Project Demigod, it's real."

Grover couldn't believe it was true, but he was having a hard time concentrating on it from everyone whispering.

Percy could only smirk at what he was causing. "To even spice things up, all eighteen of those kids, including me, goes to this school. But after it being a failure, I wasn't sent to this school. Only to be shipped off to war for three years, only to be told of a seven year peace time. I would prefer to be there fighting then here doing boring school work, but sadly I'm here on a mission. And whats that you may ask. It's simple really, I was told that this school has an issue of Hierarchy and I just hate that. The strong abuse while the weak take it. I would like to tell you now that if your strong that abuse then we're already enemies, but if your weak that take it then I'm not your hero. You want to stop being bully then stand up for yourself. I can help you train, but i'm not fighting your battles. I didn't like saving the countries, so saving your butts doesn't interest me."

Many people were booing Percy, some yelling that he was all talk and no show. Grover couldn't blame the guy, why should someone fight your battles. That kind of made Grover sound like a hypocrite, but he knew that having someone fight for you made you weaker than fighting at all.

All the booing stop once Percy started laughing. "Oh my god, what a great reaction. I thought someone would of at least shot an arrow or through a spear, but because I don't see a hunter here. That would explain why." Percy stopped laughing and got serious. "Before I end this, I got three more things to say. First, to show that I am the real deal, at noon, I will accept any challenger that wants to put me in my place. Second, is for the people that were in Project Demigod, this isn't for those who stayed friends with me after what happen, don't worry I won't cause harm to you, but to the ones that are my enemy, I will be seeing you around. Especially you, the main reason I accepted this crappy mission. And lastly, would Gover Underwood please see me at the main entrance after the assembly."

**I had to ideas where to leave off this chapter, but I thought this would be more of a cliffhanger mahahaha. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I'm not going to beg for support, but anything is kindly apprecatated. Also to the people who read my Unarmed warrior. It is on a huge break. The reason is that the story had a certain plot that I lost intrest in, but idk if I will bring it back.**


End file.
